He Gets That From Me
by narutoprincess
Summary: There's no denying that Alex Taylor is Mac's son but there's more Stella in him than you think. SMACked and Dantana FutureFic. Inspired by "He Gets That From Me" by Reba McEntire.
1. Only Frosted Flakes Will Do

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 1: Only Frosted Flakes Will Do  
**

**NP: Hello to whoever is reading this! Before I start this story, I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have read my other stories. A big props goes out to everyone who reviewed. I love reading them and I reply to them all (well, I try). Oh, and if you're expecting any reviews on Goodbye My Love, my CSI Las Vegas fic, don't for the time being. I have not been inspired to continue it. I'm sorry to leave you all hanging. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Just to let you all know, this story takes place in the future. It involves my favourite CSI couple of all time, SMACked fangirl scream. Anyway, Mac and Stella have a teenage son named Alex and this is basically about him. There's also some Dantana in this story as well. So please enjoy, He Gets That From Me. Oh, one more note. This story is inspired by a Reba McEntire song that has the same title.**

**--**

"Alexander Daniel Taylor! You better be down here at the table in 5 minutes."

In his bedroom, Alex was lying on his bed. He'd been awake for hours, actually the whole night, thinking about his father. But when he heard Stella's voice ring through the apartment, he got up and started to get dressed. His mother was a cop and when she said something, she meant it.

In the kitchen, Stella was making a cup of coffee and fixing herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes. Mac had never understood why she liked the sugary cereal so much. She'd alway told him:

"They make me think of the childhood I never had."

Just as Stella was thinking about that, Alex walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and awake. Once his mother was finished, he grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes and poured himself a bowl. Frosted Flakes had been the only thing he'd eaten for breakfast snce the age of 5. It was something he'd gotten from Stella.

Stella smiled at her son. She knew she hadn't woken him up. She never did. He had isomnia, like his father.

The two sat down at the breakfast table with their cereal and ate. For a few minutes, all that could be heard in the small apartment was the clanking of spoons. Then...

"When did you and Dad first meet?"

Stella put down her spoon. She'd been expecting it. Alex always asked Stella a question about Mac everyday, usually at breakfast. She looked into her son's eyes. They were the exact same shade of blue as Mac's. Stella then closed her own green eyes and thought about the first time she'd ever looked into those blue eyes.

--

Stella was on cloud nine. She'd graduated from the police academy with flying colours. Today, she was supposed to meet her partner at this park she was now at. His name was Mac Taylor and he seemed to be very distinguished. Stella was absent-mindedly wandering around, wondering about her new partner when...

"Get out of the way!"

Stella didn't see who grabbed her from behind and saved her from the bike that was heading towards her. All she felt was her body being pulled backwards. As she watched the bike speed by, she felt extremely lucky.

"Are you okay?"

The voice made Stella jump. She turned around and saw who was speaking. A dark haired man, a little older than her. His blue eyes were staring into Stella's green ones. Something in his eyes told Stella that she'd always be safe when this man was around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

The man sat down on a nearby bench and made room for Stella to sit. Stella did just that.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh...sure."

"Why are you here? I mean, besides just to almost get hit by a bike."

"I'm meeting someone."

The man started to laugh. Stella was confused. Was he laughing at her? Or maybe he was laughing at her reason for being at the park?

"Funny. I'm here for the same reason."

Stella now understood and laughed as well. Then, her laughter stopped and there was an awkward silence.

"So, can I ask YOU a question?"

"You already did."

Stella ignored this comment and continued.

"What's your name? I mean, I should know the name of the person who saved me."

The man smiled, bemused.

"My name's Mac Taylor. I'm a police officer."

Stella looked at the man in shock. This guy was her new partner? She smiled, knowing that they couldn't have picked a better person.

"Well, Mr. Taylor. I do believe that I've found the person I was supposed to meet."

Mac looked confused. And he had every right to be. They were the only two people in that section of the park. Then, he got a look on his face that told Stella he understood.

"You're Stella Bonasera?"

Stella nodded. Mac held out his hand. Stella understood his guesture and shook his hand.

"Well, I look forward to working with you Ms. Bonasera."

"Same here."

--

**NP: So there you are! Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it and if you did let me know by reviewing. It's very simple and takes up about 2 minutes of your time. Plus, they inspire me to write more and then you have more to read! Oh and random note, I found a CSI NY promo on YouTube and it is INSANE! I'm not giving any away because there's probably many of you who haven't seen it but I'm extremely worried for Mac and Stella.**


	2. Tells Me He Loves Me Everyday

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 2: Tells Me He Loves Me Everyday**

The group of teenagers standing in front of Beacon High School were staring at the large black Tahoe that had just pulled up in front of the building. Inside, Alex was undoing his seat belt.

"Bye Mom. Love you."

Alex kissed his mom on the forehead and jumped out of the car. Immediately, a couple of his friends ran out to greet him. Stella looked on, with a smile on her face.

Although Stella was a cop, she didn't interrogate her son about his whereabouts or look up all his friend's backgrounds. Alex was a good kid. She was just happy that he had friends.

Alex had been severely depressed after Mac had died. He'd been only 10 at the time. Old enough to remember his father and miss him severely but not old enough to know everything about him. It was also when his insomnia had started. Alex had started to be withdrawn and Stella had barely recognized him. Of course, Stella probably hadn't been a help to the boy. She'd been stricken with grief at Mac's death and had often cried herself to sleep. But now, 6 years later, they seemed to finally be getting back to normal.

Alex saw that the car was still there. He waved. The windows of the Tahoe were tinted but he knew his mother was looking at him. Stella waed back, even though her son couldn't see her and drove off. She was running late for work.

--

**NP: Okay, I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer...if you review ; ) I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed. A special thanks goes out to chrysalis escapist who has read and reviewed on everyone of my stories. No wait, scratch that. Everyone of my chapters. Thanks for all of you who subscribed as well. Your support inspires me to write more.**


	3. That Boy Is Everything To Me

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 3: That Boy Is Everything To Me**

Stella had made it to the CSI building. Finally. She was a little late but no one had seemed to notice. She walked to the locker room and grabbed her stuff out of it.

"Hey Stell! How you and Alex doin'?"

Stella shut the locker door to be face to face with Danny Messer. He was leaning against the locker next to hers.

"We're fine Danny. What about Aiden?"

"She's good. She loves the pony by the way."

Stella smiled. Aiden was Danny and Lindsay's daughter. They'd named her after Danny's first partner who was killed by a suspect in one of their other cases. It had been Aiden's birthday about a week ago and Stella had gotten her a My Little Pony.

"Alex was actually the one who picked it out. He said all little girls loved them."

"Well, apparently he was right."

Suddenly, the familiar sound of Danny's cellphone rang through the air. He looked at the display on the phone and quickly flipped the phone open.

"Hey!"

_"Lindsay."_

Stella knew who it was immediately. And it wasn't because she could her the excited female tones on the other end of the phone but Danny wouldn't answer the phone like that if it was anyone else.

"Okay, I'll be right there. I've just gotta check with Stella. I love you too. Bye."

Danny flipped the phone closed and turned to Stella. He didn't even have to say anything.

"Go ahead Danny."

Danny smiled and hugged Stella tightly.

"Thanks! You're the best boss ever."

Danny let go of Stella and ran out of the locker room, almost skipping. Something was up but Stella was too immersed in thought to notice.

_"Boss..."_

--

**NP: Hey! Hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short but I've been busy with school and stuff so I don't have much time to write. I thank all of you who have written me reviews. I love them all. Please review for this chapter as they will inspire me. I'd like to mention that all chapter titles from this story will be taken from lyrics in the song that inspired this story, "He Gets That From Me" by Reba McEntire. Oh, random note before I finish, LESS THAN A WEEK UNTIL THE PREMIERE. Well, at least until the premiere here in Canada and the U.S. CAN'T WAIT!**


	4. There's No Denying He's Your Child

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 4: There's No Denying He's Your Child**

Alex was sitting in his biology class, bored, as usual. The teacher was droning on and on about DNA.

_"I already know all this stuff!"_

It was true. Alex had heard his mom and the rest of the CSI team talk about their cases so many times, he'd picked up a few things, and DNA was stuff he knew all about.

_BRIIIIING!_

The bell had finally rung. It was time for lunch. Alex gathered his books and walked to his locker which wasn't too far. He opened the door to his locker and was putting his books away when he heard a boy speaking.

"I could solve something faster than these dumb ass CSI's."

Alex slammed his locker closed and saw a group of boys standing near a garbage can. Two of them were laughing as another one, obviously their leader, ripped up a newspaper and threw it in the garbage can. Then they left. Alex walked over to where they had been and peered into the garbage can to see what they'd been looking at. It was an article about a serial killer case. The body count was up to 5.

_"Mom and Sheldon are working on that case."_

Alex felt a surge of anger and looked down the hallway. He saw the boys heading towards the cafeteria. He ran and caught up with them. He tapped the leader on the shoulder. He turned around.

"What do you want loser?"

The other two laughed as if this was funny. Alex decided to stay calm.

"My name's not loser, it's Alex -"

"Whatever loser."

The two started laughing again and they started walking towards the cafeteria. Alex yelled at them.

"HEY! I wasn't done talking to you."

This garnered some attention from passers-by and the three boys turned around. They walked towards Alex. Alex continued to speak.

"I don't like the way you insulted the CSI's over there."

The leader smirked and got up into Alex's face.

"Why? They're stupid. I would've been able to solve this case before that wimpy black guy and that bimbo with the curly hair."

The boy might've gotten away injury-free if he hadn't made that last remark. Alex punched the guy in the face and he almost fell to the ground. All the people around them started chanting.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

The guy swung at Alex but he missed. Alex then grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him up against the locker.

"You can insult me all you want but you DO NOT insult my mother."

The guy looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she's the 'bimbo with the curly hair'."

The boy had a look of terror on his face. Alex had a determined look on his face.

"MISTER TAYLOR! DROP MR. RANSON AND COME WITH ME."

Alex heard the voice of Ms. Ferreta, the principal. He dropped the boy and followed the principal to her office where he knew she'd call his mom. And then, he'd be toast.

--

Stella was sitting in Mac's office, well her office now, doing some paperwork. Danny hadn't come back yet, and Stella was a little worried. He'd left about 3 hours before. Lindsay hadn't shown up either. Suddenly her phone went off. She answered it right away.

"Danny?"

"No I'm most certainly not Danny. I'm Ms. Ferreta. I'm the principal at your son's school."

Stella dropped the phone.

"Mrs. Taylor?"

Stella realized what she did and picked it up.

"Mrs. Taylor? Are you still there?"

"Yes! Yes I am. Is Alex okay? What happened?"

"Your son is fine but another boy, James Ranson, is not - "

Mrs. Ferreta spoke for a little longer.

"WHAT?!"

Stella hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. Sheldon Hawkes was standing in the hallway, staring at her like she was a maniac. She patted him on the shoulder.

"You're in charge for awhile. I've got to go speak to my son."

Stella walked by Sheldon in a raged state. He watched her walk towards the stairs and heard he let out an enraged sigh. He smiled. Stella was acting the same way as when Mac had gotten in trouble.

--

**NP: And so ends Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed. I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. School (yuck) has kept me busy. But not busy enough to miss the season 5 premiere on Wednesday. It rocked! Anyway, I hope you all review because I love reading them! I also reply to all reviews!**


	5. He's Got Me In The Palm Of His Hand

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 5: He's Got Me In The Palm Of His Hand**

Stella drove through New York City, thinking about what she was going to say to Alex, and how much trouble she was going to give him. But when she got to the school, walked into the principals office and saw her son's sad, dejected face, she couldn't say a word. So she just sat there beside Alex, listening as Mrs. Ferreta told them in extremely long words that Alex was suspended for the rest of the week.

Stella and Alex walked towards Stella's Tahoe silently. Alex couldn't tell if his mom was angry, or disappointed or both. He got into the passenger seat at the same time Stella was getting into her seat.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

Stella turned towards her son. She didn't understand why he'd go and attack a random kid.

"Just explain to me what happened."

So the two sat in the school parking lot in the Tahoe while Alex explained that he'd gone after the Ranson kid because he'd insulted the CSI's.

"But insulting your team wasn't what ticked me off."

Alex told her about when he'd insulted Stella.

"So I blew up and now I'm in this predicament."

Stella just stared at her son, tears welling up in her eyes. Mac would've done the same thing if anyone had insulted the lab or the people in it. She pulled her son into a hug.

"Just don't do it again."

Alex nodded. Stella let go and began driving back to work with Alex. Alex didn't refuse or anything. In fact, he loved going to the crime lab and talking to all the CSI's. Besides, he knew his mom wasn't going to say why he was there. He wanted to tell everyone it was all because of them.

--

**NP: Yeah, it's a little short but I've got less then 15 minutes until my hockey game's on. Ottawa Senators v.s. Pittsburgh Penguins. First official game of the year. GO SENS GO!! I'm just a bit of a hockey fan XD. Anyway, thanks for reviewing on the last chapter. Please review on this one. I love reading them and I will reply. Side note: Did you guys see last weeks episode with the radioactive stuff? Awesome! Can't wait for the next ep.**


	6. Talk And Talk, Never Miss A Beat

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 6: Talk And Talk, Never Miss A Beat**

Stella walked into the lab with Alex to see a confused Sheldon. He was in Stella's office along with Danny and Lindsay, who'd finally come back and Adam, the DNA tech.

"Where's Stella? We need to talk to her?"

"This DNA is extremely important evidence. It could break the case."

"Hey guys! Calm down"

The three voices that had been ringing in Sheldon's ear stopped at the sight of Stella. Danny, Lindsay, Adam and a relieved looking Sheldon turned towards her. Stella noticed Aiden with Danny and Lindsay. Something was up. They almost never brought Aiden to the lab.

"Okay, Danny, Lindsay, stay in here. Adam, go and show Sheldon the DNA results. Thank you."

At that moment Aiden realized Alex was there.

"Alex! Alex!"

Alex smiled at the sight of the young Messer daughter. She was one person who always seemed to cheer him up.

"Hey Aiden. Why don't we go see if Uncle Sid's doing anything?"

Stella was proud at her son's tact. He had obviously realized that Danny and Lindsay wanted to talk to her in private. The two left the room in search for the coroner. She turned towards Danny and Lindsay.

"What do you guys want to talk to me about?"

--

Sid was busy doing an autopsy so Alex and Aiden sat in the break room. They started talking about what Aiden was doing at school. The topic eventually died. Then Aiden broke the silence.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah Aiden?"

"I have a secret. But you can't tell anyone okay? I'm actually not supposed to tell anyone."

Alex looked at the little girl.

"Then maybe you shouldn't tell me."

But Alex knew she would anyway. She was like her dad that way. Always talking when he really shouldn't say anything at all. She went over and whispered in Alex's ear. His eyes opened wide at the revelation.

--

"Stella, I'm pregnant."

Stella's office fell silent. Then...

"Wow! Congratulations you two!"

The next few minutes was an attack of hugs.

"So, do you know what you're going to call it? Do you even know what it is yet?"

Danny looked at Lindsay. Lindsay looked at Danny. Then they both looked at Stella.

"It's a girl. And, well, we thought we might call her...Mackenzie."

--

**NP: So there's chapter 6. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. School's kept me busy. But I hope you like this chapter! Please review and I'll be sure to reply to them. Thanks to all who've reviewed especially CSIMiami17 and chrysalis escapist who've been reviewing since the beginning. I'm loving the 5th season of CSI NY so far even though I haven't seen many SMACked scenes XD! Oh well.**


	7. He Gets That From You

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 7: He Gets That From You**

It was about 8:30 when Stella left work that night. That was the earliest she'd left in a long time. In the car, Alex and her hadn't spoken. She wasn't mad at him or anything. Her mind was just spinning from what Danny and Lindsay had told her.

_"It's a girl. And, well, we thought we might call her...Mackenzie."_

Stella had immediately noticed the connection with the names. They wanted to name their child after Mac. It was understandable. He'd been their boss, and an amazing one at that. They'd been extremely sad when he died but, then again, they hadn't been the ones there.

_Flashback_

The two CSI's burst into the warehouse, guns pointing. The evidence had led Mac and Stella here and they weren't taking it lightly. This guy had killed numerous people and they needed to bring him to justice.

"NYPD!"

They scoured the building, finding nothing but large boxes containing something, probably illegal. Then...

_BANG!!_

Stella immediately ran towards the gunshot. She saw Mac lying on the ground, clutching his side.

"MAC!!"

She leaned down to help him but he waved her away. He pointed straight ahead of him. Stella knew that was the way the shooter had gone. She ran that way, yelling into her walkie talkie the entire time.

"I need an ambulance! We got an officer down! I'm at the Lillon Warehouse on 49th. Hurry!"

Then she saw him. The son of a bitch who shot her husband. He stared at Stella and held his hands up. Maybe he saw her and realized he wasn't gonna get away or maybe he was simply tired. Either way, Stella cuffed him and led him around to the cop cars out front.

Once out front, she shoved him into a car and ran over to the paramedics who'd arrived.

"How is he? Is he gonna make it?"

The paramedic stared at Stella. Her face was a clear sign of her distress. He didn't want to give her the news but he had to.

"We're sending him to the hospital but we don't think he'll make it through the night. He lost a lot of blood."

Stella's face turned pale. She had to get to the hospital. She nodded at the paramedic and got into her car. She drove like a maniac towards the hospital.

Once there, she ran around until she found out what room he was in. She walked in to see Mac hooked up to a lot of machines and unconscious. She sat beside him, took his hand and started to weep.

_"Mac, you can't die. The team needs you. New York needs you. Alex and I need you. Please don't die."_

It was as if Mac had read her mind. He turned towards her, semi-conscious. He squeezed her hand and whispered softly.

"Stella. You're strong. Alex is too. He gets it from you."

_BEEEEEEEP_

_End Flashback_

Stella had been the last person to see Mac alive. She'd always felt responsible. She felt that if she hadn't chased down that guy, Mac would be alive. Alex would have a father.

--

**NP: Yeah, this was a bit of a depressing chapter. But I'm sure you wanted to know how Mac died. There's probably gonna be about 2 more chapters to this story. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. I would appreciate reviews on this chapter. I love reading them and I love replying. **

**I'm a little mad there wasn't a new episode of CSI NY this week but oh well. What can you do?**


	8. How He Loves Your Old Guitar

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 8: How He Loves Your Old Guitar**

Stella took the day off from work. Alex was suspended, so he was at home as well. The two were sitting, eating their identical bowls of Frosted Flakes when Alex asked his daily question.

"Did Dad ever love any one else?"

This was a tough question. Stella hesitated before answering.

"Your dad was married once before he married me. He was married to a woman named Claire. She was nice."

"What happened?"

"She died. In 9/11."

Alex sat quietly. The World Trade Center attacks had happened before he was born but their infamy lived on. The two finished their cereal and went off in the house to their own business.

Stella didn't tell Alex about Peyton. She didn't think that...mess...was love. Especially not after the way she'd left him.

_Flashback_

"Sorry Mac. I got another file."

Stella walked into Mac's office to find him not there. She threw the file she was holding on his desk. She must have thrown it harder than she thought because a pile of things fell. She knelt down to pick them up when she found it. The letter.

She'd glanced at it long enough to realize that Peyton was breaking up with Mac. Her heart soared and broke at the same time. Stella'd been the first to find out about Mac and Peyton and she didn't think she was good for him. Of course, her own heart's feelings had a part in that. Stella had loved Mac since...well, forever and she'd hoped that he shared her feelings. This dream had been shot once Peyton had entered the picture. Mac was probably heartbroken now. She needed to be there for him.

--

Stella entered the crowded cafe where she knew Mac was playing guitar with some friends. She turned to see him watching her. She smiled and he smiled back. This was the start of a new chapter. And they both knew it.

_End Flashback_

Guitar music filled the air in the apartment. It was as if Stella's memories had come to life. She followed the noise to her son's bedroom where he was sitting, playing guitar. She smiled. It was the same guitar from her memories. The same guitar that Mac had been playing the night their fates were sealed with a look.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar."

Alex looked up to see his mom in the doorway, smiling. He stopped playing and she sat down beside him.

"Yeah. I found it lying around and I started teaching myself."

"You know, it was your dad's guitar."

"I figured."

And Stella told her son about that night she saw him play at the cafe. Alex deserved a complete answer to his question.

--

**NP: So there's chapter 8! Told you it'd be happier. This chapter is now extremely good luck. The minute I ended this, my hockey team scored. Hope you guys like it. OMG THEY SCORED AGAIN! Wow! Anyway, please review this chapter. I need to keep writing. We're behind XD! I will reply to your reviews. GO SENS GO!!**


	9. It's Like You're Here Again

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 9: It's Just Like You're Here Again**

**NP: Okay everyone. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all like it. Just to let you know, this chapter is set about 8 months after the chapters that just passed. So plese enjoy the last part of He Gets That From Me: It's Just Like You're Here Again**

--

Stella got the call at work. She was finishing up her paperwork when her cell phone rang. She answered it to hear a frantic sounding Danny on the other line.

"Stella! Lindsay's in labor!"

Stella immediately ran out of the lab and jumped in her Tahoe. She dialed her home number on her cell to alert Alex to where she was. It rang twice and then she heard her son on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex. It's Mom. I'm gonna be at the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Lindsay's in labor."

"Oh! Do you want me to come too? I can keep Aiden busy."

Stella pondered this for a minute. Alex had just gotten his license a little over a month ago. He was a pretty good driver but she'd been reluctant to let him drive anywhere.

Alex could practically hear his mother's thoughts on the other end.

_"Please say yes. Please say yes."_

"Okay. Meet me there."

Alex practically jumped out of his skin. His mom was actually letting him drive.

"Thanks Mom! You rock. I'll see you there."

He hung up the phone and headed for the door. This was gonna be good.

--

Stella got to the hospital before Alex did. She ran to the front desk and asked where Lindsay Messer was. A friendly looking nurse led her straight to Lindsay's room. Lindsay and Danny turned to look at her when she walked in.

"Hey guys. Hope I'm not intruding."

"Stella! No, not at all! I'm a little worried. She's early you know."

Stella looked at Danny and Lindsay. You could see the love in their eyes. For a moment, she was reminded of Mac and the looks that he gave her. She smiled at the two.

"I know but you'll do all right."

Suddenly, she noticed the lack of a little brunette girl with a cute New York accent.

"Hey, where's Aiden?"

--

Alex reached the hospital. He looked in the waiting room, hoping to see his mother. Instead he saw another familiar face.

"Hey Aiden."

The little girl turned around and smiled at the sight of Alex.

"Alex!"

Aiden gave Alex a humongous hug and started talking to him.

"I'm scared Alex. Mommy says the baby's too early."

Alex looked at Aiden's face and could see that she was genuinely scared. He reassured her.

"Don't worry Aiden. The doctors are smart. They'll make sure your mommy and the baby are okay."

"Well said, Mr. Taylor."

Alex turned around to see his mom standing in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Mom! I was wondering where you were."

Stella had been standing there long enough to see her son reassuring a scared little girl and get her smiling again. She couldn't be more proud of her son. He was so much like Mac. He reminded Stella of Mac everyday.

TO BE CONTINUED...

--

**NP: Okay, I lied. This isn't the last chapter. I actually planned it to be the last chapter but I just have too much more to write. Besides, it would be cool to end it in double digits. Next chapter will definetey be the last. So please review. Thanks to CSIMiami17 and chrysalis escapist for sticking with me during this story. You guys rock! Everyone else who reviewed, you guys rock too!**


	10. Last Night I Heard Him Pray

**He Gets That From Me**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 10: Last Night I Heard Him Pray**

**NP: Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated but here it is! The final chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it. I loved every single review and I hope to get some more on this chapter. So here it is, the final chapter of He Gets That From Me: Last Night I Heard Him Pray.**

--

Alex could feel the body beside him but it took him awhile to realize it was Aiden. He smiled and looked down at the little angel beside him.

_"Poor girl's probably scared to death."_

--

**NP: Okay, this is not a flashback exactly as it is Stella who is in the room, not Alex. It did happen earlier in the evening, though.**

"Okay, just one more push."

Lindsay mustered up what was left of her strength and pushed for what seemed to be the 50th time. The entire time she squeezed Danny's hand. Stella was beside her, trying to help. Finally, the sound of screams filled the air. The baby was out.

"Congratulations. She's beautiful."

But before the doctor could pass the little baby to her mommy, machines started beeping. Something was going wrong with Lindsay.

"MONTANA!"

Danny was freaking out. The nurses and doctors in the room immediately started inserting needles and things in Lindsay. The doctor holding the baby ushered Danny and Stella out of the room.

"You have to leave now. Ms. Messer's having some complications."

"But what about Mackenzie?"

The doctor stared at Stella when she uttered this phrase. He had no clue who this woman was referring to. Then he remembered the baby.

"Oh! The baby! She'll be put into the nursery. We need to look after her for a while anyway."

At that moment, the doctor left for the nursery. Danny stood there, not knowing what to do. His other daughter was in the waiting room while his wife, the love of his life, could possibly be dying. Stella put her hand on his shoulder and helped him decide.

"I'll take Aiden to my place. You need to be here."

Danny smiled at Stella. She knew what it was like to lose the one you loved most. She knew how much distress he was in right now. He nodded and followed the doctor to the nursery.

--

So that's why Aiden was at Stella and Alex's apartment. She'd been sleeping in the living room. Alex had offered to stay there with her. He knew what was going on and knew how scared Aiden probably was.

He got up quietly, without disturbing Aiden and knelt down to pray.

--

Stella was having a restless night of sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Lindsay. She hoped she would pull through of course. She didn't think she could bear seeing Danny everyday if she didn't make it. It would remind her of Mac. Then, she heard a quiet voice that woke her completely.

"Dear God. I hope you hear this..."

Stella walked down the hallway quietly and spotted her son kneeling in the moonlight, praying.

"Something happened to this little girl's mother tonight and I want her to be okay."

It took most of Stella's willpower not to cry. She didn't want to give away her position.

"I also hope for the safety of little Mackenzie, her baby."

Alex paused for a minute. Stella thought he was done so she started heading back towards her room, but she heard him speak again. This time through tears.

"And can you say hello to my dad. I know he's up there. Tell him that Mom...Stella...misses him and....I do too."

Alex lay down again, the tears pouring down his face. He wished he'd known his dad better than he had. Everyone who'd known Mac Taylor always commented about how alike they were. But sometimes people just say those kind of things. Alex wanted to know if they were telling the truth.

Stella was crying as well. Her son knew how much she missed Mac. She hadn't known that he'd missed Mac that much though. She went over to Alex and wiped the tears from his face.

_"Mac would be so proud of you."_

--

**NP: So there you go. I hoped you liked this ending and I hope you ALL review. I will reply. If you guys want me to, I will write some more stories about Alex, Aiden and Mackenzie. I might even add another kid to the mix. The Flack and Angell kiss this week has got me extremely excited. I'm sure I'm not the only one. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Goodbye until the next story**

**narutoprincess ~3~**


End file.
